Right were we left off
by QuickandIndecisive
Summary: This story is diffrent this time around. Relationships are diffrerent and people have changed. Some for the better and some for the worse. However sometimes old charm is hard to forget.


Bradin searched around Two Brothers beach for a familiar face. It wasn't like he was being stood up for a date just searching for an old friend. He looked at the waves and the surfers riding them. He didn't see that familiar blonde hair of hers though. He heard someone call his name _Sarah_ he thought. He turned around to see three girls burring a guy's head in the sand. One of the girls stood out to him. She had fair tan skin and piercing blue eyes. Her nails were rough and uneven. _She bites them_ Bradin thought. Her bangs were pulled back and long Carmel brown hair was down to shoulders. She wore a navy blue t-shirt and some denim blue jeans.

"Hi." She said rising up and wiping her sand covered hands on her jeans.

"Hey." Bradin said still searching for Sarah.

"Nice waves out there uh?" She asked avoiding Bradin gaze. She looked back to her friend buried in the sand. He nudged his head forward a signal for her to be more outgoing.

"Do I know you?" Bradin asked getting annoyed at the fact this girl was wasting his time.

"You'll probably get mad at me for doing but I am from." She began.

"Bradin." Sarah screamed as she ran over dripping wet and pinned him down to the floor. "I thought you'd never call." She said kissing him passionately. There tongues met and warred a little before she pulled away. Bradin looked up and realized the mysterious surfer girl had left.

"Tonight at the cove. Eight o'clock." Sarah said as she left Bradin there stunned.

"Callie it's not worth it. He's just another surfer boy you can easily find another one." Adam said as he tried to console Callie from being rejected by her lifelong crush.

"But I wanted him to be my surfer boy." Callie mumbled as she watched him walk off and head towards town.

Bradin walked home worried, excited, confused, and somewhat scared. Sarah's been all over the world met plenty of guys and she chooses me. It didn't make sense. Yes we had both lost something that meant the most but in different terms of course. But why me? Bradin asked himself as he opened the door to the surf shop; were he worked for Jay during the weekdays.

"Hey man." Jay said as he scrubbed down as surfboard.

"Hey." Bradin said walking to the back to search for something.

"Where have you been?" Jay asked curious to why he came in two hours late.

"I was looking for someone." He yelled from the storage room.

"Who might that be? Cause someone was looking for you?" Jay exclaimed.

"Who man?" Bradin asked carrying a load of wetsuit boxes from the storage room.

"Over there man." Jay said pointing to an empty rack in the center of the room.

"No man who was looking for me?' Bradin asked unloading the wetsuits and putting them on the hangers.

"Just some girl." Jay shrugged.

"Which girl?" Bradin asked confused.

"My my isn't someone the lady's man." Jay joked nudging Bradin in the elbow.

"Who was it?" Bradin asked getting annoyed.

"I don't remember her name. She said you probably wouldn't remember her." Jay said walking back to the register to pay for someone's purchase.

"Oh." Bradin shrugged wiping his hand across his sweaty forehead. It wasn't Sarah.

"Hey man can I ask you a question?" Bradin asked telling himself he'd have to tell someone sooner than later.

"Shoot." Jay said.

"It's about Sarah." Bradin began. "She's been all over the world met her fair share of guys and she chooses me."

"What's the problem?" Jay asked confused in the direction it was heading.

"She wants to have." Bradin gulped. "Sex." He finished.

Jay stared at him a moment before telling Erika to run the shop for a few minutes he had to talk to Bradin privately. They got in Jay's Jeep Wrangler and in seconds were out back and found Johnny lifting weights.

"It's that time." Jay said looking Johnny in the eye and nodding his head in Jay's direction.

"That time uh?" Johnny asked looking at Bradin for any signs of doubt.

There were none. Bradin repeated what he had told Jay in the shop.

"Why did she choose you, uh?" Jay repeated.

"Man at least you got sometime of clue or idea. When it was my first time. I woke up with a major headache and found myself next to Becca Wilder. My shorts were thrown across the floor and I didn't remember a thing." Johnny said.

The boys laughed at how clueless Johnny could be sometimes when Bradin's Aunt Ava interrupted them.

"Bradin I found a surfing group down at the youth center for you if you're interested." Ava began.

"That's okay Aunt Ava maybe when the heat dies down." Bradin said wiping the sweat off his face.

"Oh okay what do you plan on doing?" Ava asked.

"Nothing." The boys said in unison.

Ava said okay and walked back into the house to do something worthwhile. Johnny waited until he was sure she was gone and came back with a small bag of condoms. "Keep the extra." Johnny said as he got back on the weights.

Bradin stuffed the small plastic bag into his back pocket. Johnny gave him the day off and told him to at least be one time tomorrow. Bradin walked along the beach and was sprayed with the blast of cold water. He turned around.

"Nikki!" He exclaimed. "What they heck are you doing?" He asked.

"Just having fun. Chill Bradin." Nikki said.

"Grow up." He grumbled under his breath and walked away.

"That was harsh." Cameron exclaimed. He had been Nikki's first crush ever since she moved to La Playa Linda. He was kind, sweet, caring, and thoughtful. He had shaggy brown hair. His gap in-between his front two teeth Nikki found cute not weird. She hoped that they could become something more eventually but now she would just wait.

"He must be in a bad mood." Nikki exclaimed walking along with Cameron.

"Yeah well at least you're the sunshine to my day." Cameron grumbled under his breath.

"Uh?" Nikki asked.

"It's nothing." Cameron said trying to change the subject.

"Cameron Bale." A blonde yelled. She wore a revealing black bikini and was surrounded by her close kit friends.

"Amber." Cameron yelled dropping his water gun on the floor and hugging this mysterious blonde.

He knows her. She knows him. Nikki thought those girls weren't usually the ones Cameron hung out with. They were more like _her._

"Cam who is this?" Nikki asked regretting the words once they came out of her mouth.

"Nikki, this is Amber. She is like the greatest person in La Playa Linda." Cameron said complimenting Amber.

"Cameron stop I am blushing." Amber teased. She laughed soft then got louder. "Will you be staying at your mom's this summer?" Amber asked hoping the answer would be _yes_.

"No I a staying with my dad." Cameron said in relief.

"Oh bummer I'll just have to make my way to the south side of the island." She exclaimed as she kissed his cheek and walked off with her friends.

"I'll just have to make my way to the south side of the island." Nikki mimicked prancing around the beach pretending to act like Amber.

"She's not that bad." Cameron said in a non-convincing tone.

"Shut up, Bale." Nikki said squirting Cameron with the cool blast from her water gun.


End file.
